Rock, Paper, Scissors
by julyeighth
Summary: Kakeru was the selfproclaimed master at “Rock, Paper, Scissors”. So when a distressed student council can't win against him, his little sister steps in. Little did they know that she was the only person he'd let himself lose to. [Oneshot]


_**Title:** Rock, Paper, Scissors  
**Series:** Fruits Basket  
**Focused Characters**: Manabe Kakeru and Kuragi Machi (and the student council.)  
**Summary: **Kakeru was the self-proclaimed master at "Rock, Paper, Scissors". So when a distressed student council can't win against him, his little sister steps in. Little did they know that was the only person he'd let himself lose to.  
**Disclaimer:** The awesome Takaya owns Fruits Basket and the characters within it.  
**Note:** For reference, "Jan Ken Pon" is the Japanese version of the game "Rock, Paper, Scissors." This fanfic was a result of watching a Janken-tournament between Morning Musume members at 1AM. Did I make the characters too OOC? Anyway, please help me correct my English grammar mistakes. I'd really appreciate that._

* * *

"YEAH! I'm truly the greatest, huh?"

Three student-council members looked over to where a grinning Manabe Kakeru and a pouting Toudou Kimi stood. Apparently, they had just played a game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors", and Kakeru was the victor of that round.

"Heeey. Kimi thinks Kakeru should be nicer to Kimi, because he didn't let her win the last time," Kimi exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"'Kimi thinks', she says..." was the thought that went through the minds of the three boys in the room.

"Not a chance. Everyone knows I'm the master of janken," Kakeru boasted, ignoring Nao's complaints of telling them to go back to work. He continued, "I'll let you have a rematch though."

"No way! You'll make Kimi lose again! But..." Upon noticing the other three in the room, she went up to Yuki who had returned back to his work. "Hey, hey, Yunyun will win back Kimi's title for Kimi, right?" She tugged at his sleeve continuously.

"Sorry, but these papers are due soon, so I need to finish them," Yuki replied not wanting to deal with the troublesome pair right now.

Kimi started using one of her special weapons for the situation at hand. She started streaming out crocodile tears from her eyes. "Why not? Yunyun doesn't care about Kimi! Kimi would ask Nao-chan to play, but he'd probably lose," which Naohito replied across the room with a "AS IF I'D PLAY AN IDIOTIC GAME LIKE THAT!"

Kimi then continued, "See? Nao-chan would probably lose, and Kimi knows Machi-chan would really really really like to see you play!" She went over to Machi and pushed on her head to make her nod. "You're my only-"

Kakeru then cut her off, as to make sure Machi's head didn't fall off. "See Kimi? Even Yuki-chaaan won't play against the greatest because princesses were taught to play games like playing tea party!"

At that, Yuki stood up, detached himself from a less-dramatic Kimi, and walked over to the teasing boy. "Fine. Let's play a game. How about you hide in that closet over there and stay there until you're completely quiet?"

"But Yunyun, Kakeru already played that game yesterday," he whined.

"Don't copy Kimi! That's not very nice," she complained to Kakeru.

"Fine. Let's play. Then finish your work," Yuki said, narrowing his eyes and ignoring the complaints.

"Only if I lose."

"What--"

Yuki was suddenly cut off by Kakeru's countdown-chant to the game. The last word then revealed Yuki's rock and unfortunately Kakeru's paper. Well, it wasn't 'unfortunately' for Kakeru, as he was currently doing a mini victory dance around the room.

"Ehh? Yunyun lost?" Kimi asked more to herself than to anyone in the room.

Yuki found Nao looking at him with hidden surprise and Machi staring at the two of them unreadable as ever. Yuki then turned back to Kakeru and said through gritted teeth, "Two out of three."

"No can do, Yuki! You should have said that earlier," Kakeru mockingly replied with a grin.

With Yuki looking like he was about to strangle the vice-president, as well as Kimi and Nao trying to stop him for different reasons, Machi stood up. "I'll play."

She silently walked over to Kakeru who had one of those light teasing smiles on his face. As she was walking, Yuki started to say, "Huh? Machi, you don't have to play..." But he was drowned out by cheers of "Good luck!" from Kimi and some berating from Nao.

Kimi and Yuki watched the two with interest as the competing duo played all-or-nothing. What they didn't notice was that Kakeru had his focus elsewhere as he remembered the last time he played this game with Machi. The last time they had played, Machi had lost to him not really caring at all, with a pair of scissors. So, when Kakeru had decided to use the sign for paper in his current game, he had a smile on his face.

Looking at Yuki's, Nao's, and Kimi's shocked faces, he semi-scowled and fake-complained. "Aww, Machi! You weren't supposed to win!"

"Idiot," was the reply that came from Yuki and Machi.

"Kakeru-kun, Machi-chan's cooler than you," Kimi exclaimed.

"Whaaaat? No one's cooler than this," he gave a motion to his whole body.

"You lost though! Wait until I tell our homeroom you lost!" Kimi then skipped off to her seat to finish her secretarial duties, so she could finish earlier to tell said news.

"At least I'm cool in at least one way," Kakeru said mostly to himself.

He turned to see Yuki looking curiously at him at that statement. In return, he just grinned back, before starting on yesterday's tasks.


End file.
